Maybe Falling in Love
Maybe Falling in Love (恋するカモ; Koisuru Kamo) is the title track in Girls2 first mini album Might Fall in Love. |-|Romaji= Kamo kamo Come on! Kamo kamo Come on! Mo}}/ I-paasento no mirai wo shinjiru koto kara Yu}}/ Demo kimi to nara You}}/ Tobikonde mitai kamo? Ku}}/ Umaku iku kamo? Sonna ki ga suru Mo}}/ / / Tsuite oide yo 3,2,1! Kamo kamo Come on! Misa}}/ / / / Koishichau kamo? Kamo kamo Come on! Misa}}/ / / / Sora toberu kamo? You}}/ / / Atarashii sutoorii tsukureru yo Misa}}/ / / / Shinario wa happii Kamo kamo Come on! Misa}}/ / / / Yume kanau kamo? Kamo kamo Come on! Misa}}/ / / / Tsuyoku naru Come on! You}}/ / / Watachitachi zutto Misa}}/ / / / Tomodachi damon Come on baby!! Mo}}/ Saikyou datte chikaeru muteki no kizuna de Yu}}/ Nee kimi to nara You}}/ Kiseki mo okiru kamo? Ku}}/ Ima shikanai kamo? Ku}}/ Sonna ki ga suru Mo}}/ / / hashiri dasou yo 3,2,1! Kamo kamo Come on! Misa}}/ / / / Koishiteru kamo? Kamo kamo Come on! Misa}}/ / / / Habatakeru kamo? You}}/ / / Atarashii jidai wo tsukureru yo Misa}}/ / / / Mirai no suteeji Kamo kamo Come on! Misa}}/ / / / Yume kanau kamo? Kamo kamo Come on! Misa}}/ / / / Tsuyoku naru Come on! You}}/ / / Watashitachi zutto Misa}}/ / / / Tomodachi damon Come on baby!! Kamo kamo Come on! Kamo kamo Come on! You}}/ / / Atarashii sutoorii tsukureru yo Misa}}/ / / / Shinario wa happii Kamo kamo Come on! Misa}}/ / / / Yume kanau kamo? Kamo kamo Come on! Misa}}/ / / / Tsuyoku naru Come on! You}}/ / / Watachitachi zutto Come on baby!! 3,2,1! Kamo kamo Come on! Yume kanau kamo? Kamo kamo Come on! Tsuyoku naru Come on! Watachitachi zutto Tomodachi damon Come on baby!! |-|Kanji= カモカモ ComeOn！ カモカモ ComeOn！ 物語の始まりはいつだって 1パーセントの未来を信じることから でも君となら 飛び込んでみたいかも？ 上手くいくかも？そんな気がする だから ついておいでよ 3,2,1！ カモカモ ComeOn！　恋しちゃうかも？ カモカモ ComeOn！　空飛べるかも？ 新しいストーリー作れるよ シナリオはハッピー カモカモ ComeOn！　夢かなうかも？ カモカモ ComeOn！　強くなるComeOn！ 私たちずっと 友達だもん Come on baby！！ 次のページ描けるよ　一緒にきっと 最強だって誓える　無敵のキズナで ねぇ君となら 奇跡も起きるかも？ 今しかないかも？ そんな気がするだから走りだそうよ 3,2,1！ カモカモ ComeOn！　恋してるかも？ カモカモ ComeOn！　羽ばたけるかも？ 新しい時代を作れるよ 未来のステージ カモカモ ComeOn！　夢かなうかも？ カモカモ ComeOn！　強くなるComeOn！ 私たちずっと 友達だもん Come on baby！！ カモカモ ComeOn！　大丈夫だよ カモカモ ComeOn！　ほら一緒だよ 新しいストーリー作れるよ シナリオはハッピー カモカモ ComeOn！　夢かなうかも？ カモカモ ComeOn！　強くなるComeOn！ 私たちずっと 友達だもん Come on baby！！ 3,2,1！ カモカモ ComeOn！　夢かなうかも？ カモカモ ComeOn！　強くなるComeOn！ 私たちずっと 友達だもん Come on baby！！ |-|English= Maybe maybe come on! Maybe maybe come on! The beginning of the story might happen at any time Just believe in the 1% of the future But whenever I'm with you You may want to jump in? It may go well? But if you feel like that Therefore Come over 3,2,1! Maybe maybe come on! Maybe I'll end up falling in love? Maybe maybe come on! Maybe I'll end up flying in the sky? You can create a new story Where there's a happy scenario Maybe maybe come on! Maybe my dreams will come true? Maybe maybe come on! So be strong, come on! We will always be friends, Come on baby! Let's draw out the next page together Because of our strong vows, we have an invincible bond Hey, whenever I'm with you Maybe I can create a miracle? It may only be for right now? So if you feel like that, therefore, run over 3,2,1! Maybe maybe come on! Maybe I'll end up falling in love? Maybe maybe come on! Maybe I can fly? Go create a new era Where there's a stage for the future Maybe maybe come on! Maybe my dreams will come true? Maybe maybe come on! So be strong, come on! We will always be friends, Come on baby! 3,2,1! Maybe maybe come on! It's alright Maybe maybe come on! See, because we're all together You can create a new story Where there's a happy scenario Maybe maybe come on! Maybe my dreams will come true? Maybe maybe come on! So be strong, come on! We will always be friends, Come on baby! 3,2,! Maybe maybe come on! Maybe my dreams will come true? Maybe maybe come on! So be strong, come on! We will always be friends, Come on baby! Category:Lyrics